Finding Love
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are just good friends in the beginning of this story, although Haruka is secretly in love with Michiru. When Haruka suddenly finds herself in great danger, Michiru realizes her feelings for her....YAY! It's finished ^^v
1. Default Chapter

Michiru held her breath when she saw Harukas car speeding around the corner at vicious speed

Michiru held her breath when she saw Harukas car speeding around the corner at vicious speed. "She's way too fast!" Hotaru cried out at Michirus left. Michiru shook her head. "No, she isn't, Hotaru. After all, she's racing. And about to win." Although Haruka and Michiru knew each other for almost a year now, it was the first time that Michiru watched one of Harukas races. And she was scared out of her wits about her companion. When Haruka drifted around a curve, the heck of her car sheered out for a moment, and Michiru almost had a heart attack. "You're right." She then told Hotaru. "Haruka _is driving too fast." "I don't want to see." Came Hotarus muffled voice. Michiru looked down in surprise, only to see that her adopted daughter pressed her rucksack against her face. Michiru giggled before returning her attention to the race. She just looked in the right time to see Haruka speeding over the finish line, of course as the winner. The blonde brought her car to a stop and got out, grinning over her triumph. She took off her helmet and waved over to the screaming girls. "Marry me!" could be heard, and Michiru shook her head. __"If they only knew…" A slight smile appeared on the aqua haired girls face. She watched how Haruka received her trophy and her gold medal, and how the second and the third driver splashed her with champagne. However, Michiru didn't miss the slight angry look on the second driver's face, and suddenly she got worried about Haruka. The driver looked at the blonde with sheer hate in his dark eyes._

"Another one." Haruka said while putting the trophy on the shelf where already twelve others stood. Michiru smiled at her best friend and teased her: "We'll need a bigger shelf if you keep winning like that." Haruka just shrugged. "Than we'll buy one. I've got enough money, you know." Michiru sighed. "That was a joke, Haruka. Come on, gimme a smile!" Haruka grinned at her partner and vanished into the bathroom.

At the same time, Harukas biggest opponent, an american driver named Trevor Jackson, sat in his apartment and brooded over his enemy. _"Damn that Tenoh guy", he angrily thought to himself while staring at a racing magazine that had Haruka on it's cover, smiling into the camera. __"I just want to win the next race. If I don't, my contract won't be renewed anymore, and I'll be jobless." Suddenly, blinded with rage, Trevor grabbed the magazine and ripped it in two. He smashed the remaining parts of the magazine on his desk and screamed at it: "Why don't you just die, stupid asshole!" __"Why don't you just kill him?" a voice in Trevor's head suddenly said. Trevor looked around hectically. "Who's there?" he asked fearfully. __"You can't see me, Trevor. But that's not important. Just do as I tell you and kill the Tenoh guy." "But I can't_kill him!" Trevor shouted. "I'll be locked up!" _"Than at least beat him half dead, so he won't be able to drive the next race." The voice suggested. Trevor considered this for a moment. "Okay", he then said. "I'll do it." And with that, he went into his bedroom and searched through his dresser, until he found heavy brass knuckles. Trevor smiled when he put them into his pocket and left his apartment. _

"Haruka, darling, can you get the mail?" Michiru asked sweetly, her voice dripping with sugar. Haruka just sighed; if Michiru looked at her like that, she never was able to deny her something. "Sure." The blonde racer now said, grabbing the key to her and Michirus mailbox. "I'll be right back." And with that, Haruka left the apartment.

Trevor reached the house where Haruka's apartment was and entered it, trying to avoid all noises. Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps marching down the stairs, and a deep, husky voice hummed a tune. "I'm so lucky!" Trevor thought to himself. "It's Haruka!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the brass knuckles, adjusting them to his right hand. Trevor put on a dark mask that only left his eyes visible and hid in the dark spot between mailboxes and the door to the cellar. Haruka came down the stairs, softly humming to herself, and unlocked her mailbox. Suddenly a very soft noise came from behind. Haruka spun around fast, but still not fast enough. A masked guy smashed his fist into her stomach, knocking the air out of her. Before Haruka could scream, he kicked her in the abdomen. Haruka fell to her knees gasping for air, knowing that the beating just started. And she was right. The unknown attacker hit her with his fists, the brass knuckles he wore digging deep into her cheeks, breaking teeth and her nose. Haruka wanted to scream for help, but before she even had been able to get enough air into her lungs, her attacker kicked her into the ribs. Haruka could hear them break; it sounded as if a frozen twig breaks under the weight of snow and ice. Haruka gasped when stinging pain ran through her lungs, and blood oozed from the corner of her mouth. Her attacker grabbed her collar and pulled her up until they were eye to eye. He looked at her for a moment before smashing the back of her head against the mailboxes. Haruka sank to the floor in a bloody heap, coughing and wincing. Her attacker just grinned before spitting on her, then he calmly walked away, leaving Haruka on the floor.

_"What is taking her so long?" Michiru wondered. "Maybe I should send Hotaru to check on her." The aqua haired girl said aloud. "HOTARU!" she then yelled. "Yes Michiru-Mama?" the girl asked while skipping into the kitchen, where Michiru was making dinner. "Be so nice and look for you Haruka-papa, okay? She should be at the mailboxes." "Sure, mama!" With that, Hotaru dashed out of the apartment and down the stairs. Michiru went back to cooking, but she didn't cook long. Suddenly Hotaru burst into the kitchen, screaming and crying for her Michiru-mama. "Oh my God!" Michiru called out. "Hotaru, what happened?" "Haruka-papa…someone hurt her…" the girl cried. Michiru dropped everything she held and rushed down the stairs, only to find Haruka lying on the floor next to the mailboxes. __"Haruka!" the sea senshi cried out, kneeling down next to her wounded friend. "What happened?" Haruka just coughed and shook her head. Michiru advised her adopted daughter to call an ambulance while pulling Haruka's head into her lap, gently stroking the bloody face of her friend. They stayed like that until the ambulance came. _


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michiru sat on the hallway of the hospital, waiting for the doctor to show up and tell her how Haruka was doing. She knew that the mysterious attacker had hurt her friend pretty bad; Haruka had been complaining about pain when breathing on the way to the hospital, and Michiru was afraid that a splinter of a broken rip pierced her partners lung. Finally the door opened, and Haruka walked out, with a slightly pained expression. Michiru immediately jumped up and hurried to her friend. "Haruka! How are you feeling?" "Terrible." Haruka answered. The doctor also walked out and introduced himself to Michiru: "Hello, I'm doctor Harold Jackson." "Michiru Kaioh." Michiru shook the doctors hand and looked at him suspicious. "Your friend can go home." The man calmed her down. "Her ribs are broken, but her lungs weren't hurt at all. She was lucky. Just keep her in bed for a week or so." "I'll try." Michiru answered, relieved that Haruka wasn't hurt worse. She gently took her partners hand, unknowingly sending waves of electricity through the tall blonde. "Let's go home, Haruka. Hotaru is waiting." "O-okay." Haruka answered nervous while Michirus fingers tightened around hers. Michiru smiled up at her, and the two of them left the hospital.

Michiru insisted on driving home, much to Harukas dismay. "You won't drive." Michiru told her partner in a calm voice. "You are hurt, Haruka." Finally, Haruka gave in with a sigh and plopped onto the passengers seat. Michiru started the car and drove home. When the two arrived there, they were greeted by a frantic Hotaru. "Haruka-papa! How are you feeling?" "Don't ask." Haruka answered, holding her rips while walking into the house. Michiru followed her concerned, immediately shooing her into the bedroom. "Lie down, I'll take good care of you." The aqua haired girl promised. "I'm sure you will." Haruka answered, winking at her. Michiru blushed and quickly hurried out of the room, leaving a sighing Haruka behind. _"What was that?" Michiru thought to herself. __"Is Haruka flirting __with me?" Michiru stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that Haruka __did flirt with her. And it hadn't been the first time. __"I always assumed that she is a lesbian, the way she behaves…but…flirting with me? __I'm straight!" Michiru sighed and made her way to the kitchen, pondering about Haruka and her flirting._

When Michiru had finished cooking dinner, she went to Haruka's bedroom, knocking on the door softly. There was no answer. Michiru silently opened the door and poked her head in. She smiled at what she saw. Haruka lay cuddled up in the covers, sleeping peacefully, her hair looking cutely messed up. Michiru smiled again and decided not to wake Haruka up. _"I can warm her food up when she's awake." Michiru closed the door without making any noise and went back to the kitchen, readying two plates for herself and Hotaru before walking into the living room and calling Hotaru for dinner. "Isn't Haruka-papa eating with us?" Hotaru asked after Michiru had filled her plate with rice and fish. "No, she's asleep and I didn't want to wake her up." Michiru explained. "Oh, okay." Hotaru answered a little disappointed; she really loved her papa, and not just because she always spoiled her a little. Of course, Michiru noticed her daughters disappointment. "If you want to, you can go to Haruka-papa's room when she's awake." She suggested. Hotaru beamed. "I'd love to!" Michiru smiled before advising her daughter: "But now eat your dinner before it get's cold." "Okay mama!" And with that, Hotaru started to shove food into her mouth._

Two hours after dinner, Haruka was finally awake. Hotaru immediately bounced into her room, jumping on the bed. "Hi papa!" "Hi Hotaru." Haruka smiled. Although her cheeks hurt when she did so, stroking her daughters dark hair. "How are you doing?" the girl asked. "Better, thanks." Haruka smiled again when she saw Michiru walking in. "Hey Haruka. How's it going?" "Fine, thanks. I'm hungry." Haruka stated matter-of-factly. "Well, I have something for you." Michiru grinned, raising the tray she carried. Harukas eyes lit up. "Wonderful! Thank you, Michiru!" Michiru smiled and put the tray down.

Trevor sat in his cozy apartment, cleaning his brass knuckles that were stained with Harukas blood. _"You did very well." The voice in his head informed him. "Thanks, it was great to beat him up." Trevor answered, smiling. He finished cleaning his brass knuckles and put them back into his dresser. __"Wouldn't it be even greater to kill the Tenoh guy?" the voice now asked sweetly. "I don't know." Trevor answered. "I don't want to be a killer." __"Then hire one. In this city live people that do anything for money." Trevor thought about this information for a second. "You mean I shall pay someone for killing Tenoh?" __"Exactly. And if you hire the right man, no one will suspect that you had to do something with Tenohs death." "Right….but where do I find a killer?" __"Just let me do that. Go to sleep now, Trevor." Trevor obeyed the voice – it sounded a lot like his long dead father to him, and he was used to obey his dad. "Okay. I'll go to sleep." Trevor went into his bedroom, fell on the bed and was sleeping immediately. _


	3. Default Chapter

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After one hour of playing, laughing and making fun of each other, Michiru finally shooed Hotaru out of Haruka's room. "Your papa needs her rest, Hotaru. Let her sleep now, okay?" "Okay, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru jumped from the bed and kissed her papa good night. "Sleep well, papa!" "You too, Hime-chan." Haruka smiled, and Hotaru left the room. Michiru sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Haruka…I need to talk to you." Haruka raised her eyebrow. "Yeah?" Michiru gently took Harukas hand and looked into her eyes. "I'll ask you a very important question now, Haruka, and I want you to answer honestly. Okay?" Slowly, Haruka got nervous. "Okay…" she answered. Michiru sighed again and avoided her partners gaze when she asked: "Haruka, do you love me?"

There was dead silence in the room. Michiru didn't dare to look up, and Haruka didn't know what to say. Her mind was racing. _"If I tell her no, she'll notice that I lie. If I tell her yes, she'll hate me. Oh God, oh God…" Finally Haruka made her decision and answered Michirus question. "Yes." The reply was almost inaudible, but Michiru heard it. Again there was silence, until Michiru started to speak. "Listen Haruka….I know that this will hurt you. But I don't love you." Haruka opened her mouth to say something, but Michiru interrupted her: "Don't say something now, Haruka. Just listen. I'm sorry if you're hurt now, but I can't change it." "Does this mean that you…." Haruka's voice cracked, and she had to swallow hard a few times before she could talk on. "That you will never return my feelings? Don't I have the slightest chance…?" "Haruka I'm sorry, I…" Michiru started, but stopped again when she looked in Harukas face. It was full of sorrow and grief. "It's okay." The blonde now said, tears shimmering in her teal eyes. "Just…just leave me alone now, will you?" Michiru silently nodded, got up and left the room. Before walking out of the door she turned to look at Haruka one more time and whispered: "I'm sorry, Haruka." Then she left. As soon as the door had closed, Harukas tears started to fall. _

Michiru walked into her bedroom, trying to hold back her tears. _"She'll hate me now…how am I supposed to live with her if I know that she loves me?" Michiru plopped down on her bed and finally started to cry. She really didn't know what to do now. After one hour of crying, she drifted into sleep. _

Trevor awoke with a dull headache. He looked outside the window only to find that it was in the middle of the night. "How long did I sleep?" the racer wondered. _"Eight hours, son." The voice – his father? – said. "Eight hours? Terrible!" Trevor called out. __"Don't worry, son. I found someone who is willing to kill Tenoh. Look at your bedside table." Trevor looked to the right and saw a sheet of paper sitting on the small desk. He grabbed it and read the name and the phone number on it. "Hiroshi, 01465387. Is that he a killer?" __"Yes, son. Call him, but don't say your name. If he gets caught, he won't be able to say who assigned him." "Okay dad." Trevor answered, before hesitating for a moment. "__Are you my dad?" The voice sounded loving when it answered: __"Yes, son." _

Haruka and Michiru didn't see each other until the next morning when Haruka acted against the advise of her doctor by getting up from bed. She was walking into the bathroom when Michiru came out of her room. "Good morning." Haruka greeted, just as if their talk never happened. "Good morning." Michiru also answered in a friendly tone, deciding that she just would forget their talking. "You shouldn't be walking around, Haruka." Michiru scolded her friend, only to be rewarded with a shrug. "I have to pee, can't avoid getting up." Haruka defended herself before vanishing into the bathroom. Michiru just shook her head and sighed. She turned around to walk into the kitchen when suddenly a pain filled groan could be heard from the bath. And then something heavy fell to the ground. "Haruka!" Michiru called out, running to the bathroom door. It was locked. "Damn!" the usually calm and reserved Michiru called out. "Haruka! Haruka, can you hear me? Answer me!" Another painful groan. "Can you unlock the door?" Michiru screamed, feeling panic rise inside her. She could hear Haruka struggling to get up, then the door was unlocked. Michiru opened it within a second to find Haruka lying on the floor. "Oh my god!" The aqua haired woman called out while kneeling down next to her friend. "Haruka! What happened?" Haruka just coughed while trying to get on her hands and knees, but failed miserable and landed on the floor again. "Hurts…too…breathe.." The blonde finally managed to say, and Michiru made a dash for the phone. 

"You made a false diagnosis!" Michiru screamed at Dr. Jackson, causing him to back up against the wall. "Her lungs _did get hurt!" "I…I'm sorry…" the doctor stammered, fearing the aqua haired girls rage. "Sorry?" Michiru hissed. "You are __sorry? Haruka could have __died, I hope you are aware of that!" The doctor just stayed silent, and Michiru calmed down a little. "Sorry for attacking you." She apologized. "But Haruka means a lot to me, and…" "It's okay, Miss Kaioh. Miss Tenoh will be alright." The doctor assured her. Michiru let a sigh of relief. "But she will have to stay here for a few nights. We had to do an operation." "Can I see her?" Michiru asked hopefully. "Sure. Just walk down this hallway, room number 164. It's on the left." "Thank you." Michiru answered, dashing down the hallway to Haruka's room. _


	4. Default Chapter

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haruka laid in her bed, her eyes closed,trying to forget the pain that went through her every time she inhaled. Suddenly the door opened, and Michiru tiptoed in. "You don't have to be silent." Haruka whispered. "I'm awake." Michiru looked at her smiling and sat down next to the bed. "Hey. How are you doing?" "Honest or soothing answer?" Haruka asked, also giving her friend a slight smile. "Honest." Michiru begged. "Terrible." Came the answer. Michiru sighed and took Harukas hand into hers, again sending waves of electricity through her friend. "I was so worried, Haruka." She admitted, gaining another smile from her blonde friend. "No need to, Michiru. I'm a tough one, you know." Michiru giggled. "Yeah I know that." She smiled at her companion, and Haruka smiled back.

"I can't give you a guarantee that I will be able to kill Tenoh with one attack." Hiroshi said on the phone, causing Trevor to get angry. "Well, if you can't give me that guarantee, I won't pay the second attempt." He stated. Hiroshi snorted into the phone. "Let me inform you that 90 of hundred attacks I do are successful at the first try." "Well, than make sure that your attack on Tenoh is also successful at the first try." Trevor answered coldly. "How much do you pay?" Hiroshi asked. Trevor grinned until he remembered that Hiroshi couldn't see that on the other line of the phone and answered: "Money doesn't matter, Hiroshi." Hiroshi chuckled. "What are you, some rich gay ass who wanted the Tenoh guy and didn't get him?" Trevor turned red. "No, killer. It's not important who I am. Just kill Tenoh and we'll be friends." "That's a deal for me. When do I get my money?" "As soon as Tenoh is dead." Trevor granted and hung up the phone. _"Very well done, son." His father said. Trevor looked into the mirror that hung on the wall over the small phone table and saw the ghostly figure of his dad standing behind him. "Thank you, dad." Trevor answered, smiling. The gray haired man smiled back before saying: __"Now we just have to wait until the Tenoh guy is dead, son." "Yes." Trevor answered, a devilish grin spreading over his face._

Two weeks later

"You can leave today." Dr. Jackson informed Haruka, much to the blonde tomboy's relief. "Thanks, doctor." Michiru, who sat next to Harukas bed, gave the doctor a sharp look. Since the wrong diagnosis he had made, she didn't really trust him anymore, but she tried not to show him. "Just let me check you through one more time." Jackson begged, and Haruka agreed. After the doctor was finished with his checking, he allowed Haruka to pack her things and leave the hospital. Michiru had never seen her friend packing so fast and giggled at her friend dashing around in the room, throwing all her belongings into the rucksack Michiru had brought her after the operation. "Haruka, slow down." Theaqua haired girl finally said when Haruka almost slipped on her way to the bathroom. "It doesn't matter if you stay here five minutes longer." "Oh yes, it does!" Haruka shouted from the bathroom where she searched her toothbrush. "Where is this damn thing?" Haruka mumbled while opening all the cupboards in the small room. Finally she spotted the object of desire, grabbed it and threw it into her rucksack. "I'm ready!" the blonde called out. "Umm, Haruka…" Michiru slowly said when Haruka reached for the door to leave her room and the hospital. "Yes….?" Haruka bit her tongue; she almost said "Yes, love?" but managed to keep the last word. "Maybe you should get dressed before you leave." Michiru giggled. Haruka looked down at herself, only to find out that she still wore the hospital nightshift. She blushed and quickly hurried back into the bathroom to change. Finally she was finished and happily left the hospital with Michiru.

As soon as the two had left, Dr. Jackson got out his cellphone, dialed and waited for his partner to pick up. "Hello?" A deep, manly voice finally said. "It's me." Jackson stated. "Tenoh just left the hospital." "Thanks." The guy on the other line answered and hung up. Jackson sighed and spoke into the empty room: "You are welcome, brother."

A/N: First, I want to apologize for not posting so long, but I was ill :-( Second, I know that cellphones are not allowed in hospitals, but Jackson needs to use it, you'll later find out why. 

And third, I want to thank all the people who read this story and reviewed it, encouraging me to write on. Hang on for the next chapters!

Ja ne

Cloud D.


	5. Default Chapter

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haruka and Michiru left the hospital, and much to Michirus amusement, Haruka made a beeline for her car. "Let me drive home!" the blonde tomboy begged her friend, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "Sure, Haruka. You are healthy now, so you can drive." Haruka grinned extremely broad, grabbed the car keys Michiru offered her and went to unlock her car.

Hiroshi sat on the roof of a high building opposite to the hospital, looking threw the ocular of his sniper gun. "Stupid asshole Trevor." He muttered while he aimed at Haruka who bent down to open her car door. Hiroshi concentrated one more time before pulling the trigger.

"Sit!" Haruka cursed when she dropped her carkeys. She bent down, and in the next moment a sharp whistle could be heard before a bullet hit into the side of the car. Harukas eyes went wide and she fell on her behind in shock. Michiru didn't know what happened until Haruka screamed: "Into the car, Michiru! _Fast!" She quickly unlocked the car, and both jumped in. Haruka started her convertible and stepped on the gas, dashing away. "Haruka, what's up?" Michiru asked frightened while Haruka sped around a corner, the heck of the car sheering out. "Somebody tried to shoot me!" Haruka explained while driving down the road on high speed. Michiru opened her mouth to say something when her eyes went wide. "Haruka, __watch out!" Haruka, who had been looking at Michiru, looked out of the front window, and her heart skipped a beat. A huge truck came skipping from a small side street, blocking her way. Haruka hit the break with all her strength, the tires screeched and the car started to slinger. Michiru screamed, clinging to the armature board in panic. Haruka tried to make the car stop and finally succeeded. It came to a halt one inch from the truck. Haruka let out the breath she had been holding and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. Next to her, Michiru let go of the armature board, her whole body shivering. "Are you alright?" Haruka asked, her voice shaking. "Yes…I think." Michiru answered. "What about you?" "I'm okay. Except that my heart beats hundred times faster then usual." "Drive to the next police station." Michiru advised her friend. "That's a good idea." Haruka agreed, started her car again and drove to the police station._

"You missed her." Trevor stated matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry." Hiroshi apologized on the phone. "I'll try again tomorrow." _"No." the voice of Trevors dad came. __"Don't give him another chance, son. Do it yourself or find another killer." "No, you won't try again." Trevor said into the phone. "I'll find another guy to do it for me. Bye." Not giving Hiroshi the chance to say anything more, Trevor hung up the phone. __"Well done, son. Now go to sleep, I'll take care of finding a killer." "Okay dad. Wake me up when you succeeded, okay?" __"Sure. That's my good boy." Trevor just smiled and walked into his bedroom._

After Haruka had signed the protocol, Michiru and she drove back to their apartment. "I hope they find out who did this." Michiru said while walking into the hallway of their flat. Haruka sighed. "You heard what the officer said, Michiru. It will be difficult to find the man who tried to shoot me, since we didn't see him. They have no clue who could have done this." Michiru also sighed and fell on the couch in the living room. "I guess you're right. Pretty bad situation, huh?" "Yes…I'm afraid the killer will try again." Haruka said, suddenly sounding very worried. Michiru patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Sit down, Haruka." The blonde obeyed her partner and took a seat, eyeing her suspiciously. Michiru took a deep breath and looked at her friend with a warm smile. "What's up?" Haruka asked nervous, not knowing what to expect now. "Do you remember our talk?" Haruka frowned. "Sure I do, how could I forget?" "Well…I told you that you'll never have a chance, right?" "Yes", Haruka sighed, looking down at her hands. Suddenly Michiru reached out, taking Harukas hand in her smaller ones. "When you broke down in the bathroom, I was so worried." Theaqua haired girl admitted. "And now somebody tries to kill you. I don't want to loose you, Haruka. Maybe wewill never be lovers, but you are my best friend. Don't you ever forget that." Haruka didn't really know what Michiru wanted to reach with that little speech, but she nodded. "Of course I won't forget that, Michiru. Although it's hard to…" She stopped in the middle of the sentence. "It's hard to do what?" Michiru asked softly. "To live in the same house with the woman I love and to know that she doesn't love me back." Haruka admitted, and Michiru sighed. "I'm sorry, Haruka, but…" "No", Haruka interrupted her, "don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You can't force feelings." Michiru gave her friend a smile. "Thanks, Haruka." Haruka just grinned before getting up from the couch. "I need a shower now." "Okay, I'll start cooking lunch while you clean yourself up." Michiru answered and walked into the kitchen. Haruka stared after her, a sad look in her teal eyes.


	6. Default Chapter

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trevor awoke from his slumber, again with a dull headache. Only that this time it was worse than the first one he had suffered from. "Dad?" he spoke in to the dark room. _"I'm here, son." Trevor slowly stood up from the bed. "Did you find a killer, dad?" __"No, but I brought you something." Trevors eyes lit up. "Really? What?" __"Look into your living room, son." The voice answered. Trevor left his bedroom and walked into the living room. On the big desk that stood in the middle of it laid a heavy gun._

Haruka finished her shower and stepped out, shivering when her foot touched the cold tiles. She grabbed her black bathrobe and put it on, not wanting to run around in the house naked. She walked into the kitchen were Michiru stood, cooking dinner. She was so absorbed from her work that she didn't notice Haruka coming in. Haruka grinned before screaming: "BOOH!" "Eep!" Michiru yelped, dropping the spoon she had been holding. Haruka cracked up, earning a death glare from her friend. "How dare you shocking me like this?" Michiru yelled, picking up her spoon and waving it menacingly at her laughing friend. "Sorry…" Haruka managed to say while tears streamed down her face from laughing so much, "but…hahahahaha!" Michiru knocked Haruka on the head lightly with her spoon and continued her cooking while Haruka sat on the bench, rubbing her head. "Ouch. That was mean, Michiru!" The tomboy complained. Michiru just grinned at her before cooking on.

"But Dad, I can't do this!" Trevor yelled while he looked at the gun in shock. _"Why not?" his father asked calmly. "I'm not a killer!" Trevor demanded. ****__"You'll do as I tell you!" _his father suddenly shouted. Trevor flinched and lowered his gaze. "Yes father." He finally said, grabbing the gun. "I'll do it." And with that, he left his flat.

"That was wonderful, Michiru." Haruka told her friend after finishing the dinner. "Thanks." Michiru answered, blushing. Haruka smiled at her and got up to clean the desk. "I'll do the dishes." The blonde said. "You go relax now." "That's nice of you." Michiru answered thankful. She strolled into the living room, propping down on the couch and grabbing her book. From the kitchen, she could hear Haruka clattering with the dishes. Michiru smiled before turning on her stomach and starting to read. Soon Haruka had finished the dishes and came into the living room, too. "Hey. Interesting book?" "Yeah, but you won't like it. It'sa romance novel." Haruka rolled her eyes before patting Michiru on the back. "You and your love books. Hey, you are all tensed. Want a little massage?" "Oh, that would be so wonderful." Michiru sighed, putting her book away. Haruka started to knot the tense muscles, slowly causing them to relax. Michirus slim neck laid directly in front of her, and Haruka felt a sudden urge to kiss her friend. _"Don't." she thought to herself. Michiru almost fell asleep, her eyes closing, when she suddenly felt soft lips kissing her neck. She moaned happily, turning on her back and facing Haruka, looking at her with a serious gaze. Haruka interpreted that wrong and blushed. "I'm sorry, Michiru, I shouldn't have…" The blonde jumped up. "Haruka!" Michiru called out, but it was too late. Haruka had stormed into her room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. Michiru sighed and softly knocked. "Haruka, open the door." There was no answer. Inside, Haruka sat on her bed, her head in her hands. __"She'll hate me now." The blonde thought to herself, depression overwhelming her. __"Dear God, what have I done?" Michiru knocked again. "Haruka, please open the door." Again there was no answer. Michiru gave a heavy sigh before talking to the closed door. "Haruka, I'll go into the living room now. If you want to talk, come." The aqua haired woman waited two more minutes before going into the living room. She sat there for ten minutes when the door opened and Haruka slowly walked in, her head lowered. Michiru had to smile and said: "Don't walk in here as if I wait with an axe to cut your head of. Darling." Harukas head came up at the last word. Sure, Michiru had called her darling before, but this time it sounded…different. Michiru patted the seat next to her. "Sit down, Haruka." Haruka obeyed her and looked at her friend nervously. Finally she spoke up. "Michiru, I'm sorry about what happened before." Michiru gently took her friends hand. "Don't be, Haruka." Haruka looked at her surprised. "Don't be? What do you…" Before she could finish the sentence, Michiru had bent forward and kissed her fully on the lips. Harukas eyes nearly doubled in size, and they almost fell out when Michirus tongue entered her mouth. Finally the blonde realized that her dream came true, wrapped her arms around Michiru and responded to the kiss. They kissed what seemed like an eternity and finally parted, both breathless. "But…but I thought you…" Haruka managed to say, sounding worried. Michiru just smiled at her friend. "I made up my mind, Haruka. When you were in hospital, I did a lot of thinking. And I realized that you mean more to me than I thought before." She took a deep breath and continued talking. "I thought that you could die, and that image gave a sting to my heart…that was when I realized that I love you, Haruka." Michiru had avoided her friends gaze while doing her little speech, and now she looked at her. The sight made her gasp. It was the first time that Haruka cried in front of her._


	7. Default Chapter

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While Michiru was confessing her love to Haruka, Trevor drove to the hospital. "I need your help, brother." He told Harold as soon as he had found him. "What is it this time?" Harold asked annoyed. "I need something that makes Tenoh's heart standing still." Trevor answered. "Some poison." "I don't have a thing like…" Before Harold could finish, his brother had grabbed him and pushed him against the table. "I _know that you have something like that here." Trevor hissed. "And you will come with me and insert it to the Tenoh guy." "No!" Harold cried out. "If you want to kill Tenoh, I'll give you the poison, but I won't help you doing it!" "Oh yes, you will." Trevor answered, a cold smile on his face. He grabbed one of the scalpels that laid on the table behind Harold and held it to his brother's throat. "Or I'll kill you first." "Okay", Harold stammered, "okay. I'll do it. Just put that away. Please!" Trevor lowered the scalpel and put it into his pocket. "Good boy." Harold shivered at the voice of his brother; it sounded a lot like their long dead, abusive father. "Now go get the poison. I'll wait here. If you aren't back in fifteen minutes, I'll kill the next person I meet. And you don't want to be the reason for an innocent person dying, right?" "N-no. I'll be back, I promise." Trevor let go of his brother, and Harold dashed out of the room._

"Haruka…Haruka, please stop crying." Michiru begged, caressing her soon-to-be-lover's wet cheeks. "I'm just…so happy." Haruka sighed between to racked sobs. "You have no idea how happy you made me now, Michiru…" Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka again. "If you're only half as happy as I am now, it's a lot." The aqua haired girl said, and Haruka grinned, her tears finally stopping. "So…we're a couple now?" the blonde then asked, sounding slightly worried. "Yes." Michiru answered, still smiling. "Then I want another kiss." Haruka stated matter-of-factly. "I love to kiss you." Michiru answered, jumping at Haruka and kissing her. "Haruka-papa? Michiru-mama?" a small voice suddenly asked. The two women flinched apart and looked at Hotaru who had just entered the living room and stood in the doorway, grinning. "Uhm…hi Hotaru." Haruka finally managed to say. Hotaru jumped at her papa. "My parents are finally a couple!" the young girl called out happily. Haruka and Michiru just stared at her for a few seconds before all three of them burst out laughing.

Harold handed his brother a small syringe that held some golden liquid. "Here, Trevor. That's an appliance causing a human's heart to stop beating within a few seconds. If now one tries to revive the affected person, she or he dies." "Very good." Trevor told his brother. "Come with me now to the car, I'll tell you the plan on the way to Tenohs flat." "Okay." Harold answered defeated, knowing that he would be charged of murder if Trevor really killed Haruka.

Haruka and Michiru laid on the couch in the living room, cuddling and watching TV. Every now and then, Haruka would kiss Michiru and whisper a soft "I love you" into her ear. Michiru never knew Haruka could be such a gentle person, and she was delightfully surprised about that fact. Hotaru sat on the carpet in front of the TV, sometimes turning her head to look at her parents smiling. The peaceful atmosphere was destroyed when the doorbell rang. "Oh no." Haruka moaned. "Just stay here, I'll get." Michiru offered, already standing up. "Thanks, love." Haruka answered. Michiru smiled at her and went to the door. Haruka laid back, closing he eyes, when suddenly Michiru screamed in the hallway. Haruka sat bolt upright, jumped up and wanted to run out. Before she even reached the door, Trevor appeared in front of her, his fist smashing into her face, breaking her nose again. Haruka was thrown back from the impact, fell over the table the stood behind her and laid on the floor, holding her bleeding nose. Behind Trevor, Harold entered the room, holding Michiru in front of him, her arms on her back in a firm grip. The scalpel glistered in the light when Harold raised it to Michirus throat. Trevor pulled out his gun and smiled at Haruka who was getting to her feet. "First I'll make sure that you won't run away." He said, aimed and shot. The bullet pierced Harukas leg all the way through, causing her to scream and fall down again. Blood streamed from the shot in her leg and stained her pajama. "Papa!" Hotaru screamed. _"Papa?" Harold thought to himself. __"I didn't know that she has a child…" "Haruka!" Michiru screamed, panicking. She struggled against Harolds grip, Trevor turned around and slapped her. "Hold still, bitch. Harold, let me take her. You'll give Tenoh the injection." Harold pulled out the syringe and approached Haruka, who laid on the floor moaning. Trevor grabbed Michiru in the meantime, touching her breast in the process. "We'll have fun later." He whispered to the frightened girl. "As soon as your damn lover here is dead." "Don't…you touch her." Haruka managed to say. Harold grabbed her arm and ripped off the sleeve, exposing the bare skin. "Hold still now." He commanded before looking Haruka directly into the eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered before injecting the poison._

"_Nooo!"_ Michiru screamed when she saw Haruka stiffening for a few seconds, then falling back with her eyes closed. "Papa!" Hotaru cried, rushing over to Haruka. "He stopped to breathe." Harold informed his brother, a hint of sadness in his voice. "One more minute and he'll be dead." Trevor smiled happily, his arm wrapping around Michirus shoulders and his hand covering her mouth. "Kill the girl." He then said. "She saw to much." Harold grabbed his scalpel and turned around to Hotaru while Trevor turned his back to him, leading Michiru into the bedroom. Michiru closed her eyes; she didn't really mind what Trevor did to her, now that Haruka was dead. Suddenly her captor stiffened, then let go. Michiru turned around only to see Trevor looking at her with shocked eyes. Finally the insane man fell to the floor. The scalpel stuck in his back, and there was only little blood around it. Harold had stabbed it right into his brothers heart. 

A/N: I know I'm mean, and I know you'll hate me for this cliffhanger *laughs evilly* But I will leave it for you to find out in the next chapter if Haruka dies or survives *maniac laughter* Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! 

Ja ne

Cloud D.


	8. Default Chapter

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Michiru didn't waste any time with staring at the dead Trevor; instead she grabbed Harolds hand and pulled him into the living room. "Please, save Haruka!" she begged the doctor, tears shimmering in her blue eyes. "I'll try." The man answered, kneeling down next to Haruka. He grabbed the tomboy's wrist and searched for a pulse. "Her heart stopped beating." Harold told Michiru, who broke down on the couch sobbing. Harold placed his strong hands on Harukas chest and started the heart reactivation, counting from one to five. Every time he reached five, he stopped the massaging and did mouth-to-mouth. "Come on, Haruka…" Harold spoke while pressing more and harder on the dead girl's chest. He looked up at Michiru. "Take her hand, touch her, talk to her." He advised the sobbing girl. Michiru also knelt down and took Harukas hand into hers. "Haruka…please, come back." She sobbed. "I need you so much…I couldn't stand loosing you, not now. Please, _come back!" Harolds head came up. "I have a heartbeat." He sighed before continuing his mouth-to-mouth. "If I get her to breathe, she'll make it." The doctor said between two blows of air. Suddenly, Haruka coughed, and her fingers twitched. __"Haruka!" Michiru called out, pulling the moaning Haruka into her arms. Harukas face turned to a sickening pale color, and she quickly turned her head and threw up on the carpet. "Sorry", she whispered afterwards. _"Shhht." Michiru answered. „Don't talk now, you are still a little weak, I'm afraid." Hotaru came running and also knelt down while Harold applied a tourniquet above the wound in Harukas leg. "I'll call the ambulance." He then said and left the room. Haruka rested her head on Michirus shoulder and winced. "That hurts." She then informed her lover. Michiru stroke Harukas sweaty face. "Just hold on, the ambulance will be here any minute." Harold said, standing in the doorway. "Good." Michiru answered, smiling at the doctor. He returned the smile and knelt down again. "Do you think you can stay awake?" he asked Haruka. "Yes", came the whispered reply. "Though it'll be hard." "Just try it." Michiru begged, pulling Haruka closer to her. "Just try to stay awake, love." 

Six hours later, Haruka laid in a hospital bed again, a thick bandage wrapped around her leg. Michiru sat next to her, holding her hand. "That's the third time within one week I have to go into the hospital." Haruka mocked. "If I have to go here one more time, I'll scream." Michiru smiled and kissed her lover. Suddenly the door opened, and a police officer came in. "Excuse me?" he said hesitating. "Mister Haruka Tenoh?" „Yes." Haruka answered, looking at the officer questioning. "I'm here in case Trevor Jackson." The man informed Haruka and Michiru. "Why? I thought he's dead." Michiru asked surprised. "Yes, he is, but we still have a few questions." The officer answered. He looked at Haruka. "Did you ever notice any strange behavior of Mister Jackson?" "No, not really." Haruka answered. "He always hated me, since he was forever on the second place." The officer nodded before talking on: "To tell the truth, our psychologist found extreme signs of schizophrenia when talking to Harold Jackson about his brother. Since schizophrenia is inheritable, we are afraid that Harold Jackson might snap too, if you don't mind this vulgar expression." Haruka frowned. "And you think that he might attack me too?" "No, not at all." The officer calmed her down. "I think that you are safe now. But we will have two cops observing your house for one more week." Haruka sighed and laid back on her bed. "If that is necessary…" Michiru gave the officer a questioning look. "Do you know why Trevor snapped?" "Following the information Harold Jackson gave me, it seems as if Trevor was beaten from his father when being young." The officer explained. "His father never was satisfied and always told his son that he was a big loser. When Trevor never managed to win a race and always lost against you, he thought that his father would be disappointed again, although he was long dead. Somehow Trevors dark side became his father for him, telling him to kill you, Mister Tenoh." "Scary." Haruka said to no one in particular. "Is it over now?" Michiru asked and the officer gave her a warm smile. "I think it is, Miss Kaioh. There won't be any trial, since Mister Jackson is dead, and you won't be charged since it wasn't you who killed him. However, I'll leave now." With that, the officer shook Harukas hand, lifted his hat to Michiru and vanished. "Finally." Haruka sighed. "I hope that we'll be left in peace now for a while." "Let's go on a holiday, shall we?" Michiru suggested. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Haruka beamed. "As soon as I'm allowed to leave this terrible place they call a hospital, and as soon as the police thinks that it is safe, that is." Michiru smiled and cuddled up to her newfound love. "I'll think I'll bring some flowers to Trevors grave." She then said. "Flowers?" Haruka asked, frowning. "Why should you bring _him flowers, of all people?" "Because he kind of helped us get together." Michiru whispered before kissing Haruka again, happy that she finally found her love._

THE END!!!!


End file.
